


Stories of Coriander

by Pokewolfgirl18



Series: My Stories on Coriander [1]
Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Genre: OC stories - Freeform, Other, coriander - Freeform, lucidia - Freeform, parsley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: The stories of my Lucidia OC, Coriander!Lucidia and all of its characters and settings belong to loverofpiggies, AKA, The Crayon Queen!





	1. Introduction

This is a collection of stories is for my Lucidia OC, Coriander. Keep in mind these stories are not in chronological order, and not all of them will be canon in her story. Also, please remember Lucidia is not out quite yet, so not evrything is set in stone. There will more than likely be countless mistakes in here that have been caused by lack of info.

That being said, if you are not familiar with Coriander, her info is down here:

_Basic:_

Name(s): Coriander, Aeris (Former name), Cinnamon (Name idea), Cumin   

                    (Name idea)

Universe: Lucidia

Gender: Female

Nicknames: Cori, Cor, Anderson, Corianderson

Rank: 6th

Species: Skeleton

Title: Guardian

Pupil Type: Oval

Theme Song: [Shelter by Jenny (Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbJl367wRrc)

Fighting Theme: Unknown

 

_Appearance:_

Coriander has visible eye socket with a green oval pupil. She has an eyepatch she wears over her left eye. It is never seen removed until much later, but she has mentioned she “deserved what she got”. She has sharp teeth. Her eyepatch has a white X over where her eye would be. As of now, no one knows how she lost it, but it is known she kept a magic pendant in her eye socket for safe keeping during her lifetime. She wears a skin tight, black, longsleeved tunic that reaches her thighs. She wears a pair of dark grey tights as well as black knee high converses she refers to as “Conboots”. Her cloak is slightly lighter than her tights, and seems to be a bit ragged. She only has her hood down if it A) falls down by itself and she ‘can’t be bothered with it’ or B) if she is in a place where hoods are not allowed. Her scythe has one blade on both the bottom and top, each blade facing a different direction. It is silver with green or yellow highlights on it, depending on the side. Her eye is known to glow when she is extremely angry.

 

_Personality:_

Coriander is very soft spoken when you first meet her. She is easily intimidated by those stronger than her, especially if they are in the higher ranks. She will interact with very high ranking reapers, such as Sage and Salt, but will be very cautious and will run away at the slightest notion of annoyance, frustration, or anger. As she gets closer to people, she relaxes a great deal, even rough housing at times. She dislikes being touched for too long, but will tolerate if someone needs it. The longest she prefers to be touched is 10 seconds for hugs, hand holding, or any other type of affection, and will allow touching for about a minute if it is not affection, but will not tolerate any touching around her eyes. She cares about nearly everyone she meets, and this causes her to be unable to turn away when they are sad or need help. Despite being easily scared, if someone needs to be protected, no matter who they are, she will protect them. This makes it hard for her to do her job if the person dies a violent death, such as torture or murder. She also loves the night, and will sometimes stay up just to look at the moon and stars. Coriander can become extremely serious if need be. Her shy and timid disposition hides a courage that only comes out when she is protecting someone, as well as an anger that takes a lot to bring out. When she is angry she may yell, growl, as well as other aggressive acts. Her eye will also glow slightly. When she is _extremely_ angry, she will suddenly calm down and have a cold, hard look about her. A look void of any emotion at all, except for hate. When she is this angry, it is best to leave her alone until she is ready to talk to you, which may be never, since she can hold a grudge for a surprising amount of time.

_Trivia:_

 

  * __Coriander once attempted to learn how to play the guitar from Sage, but ended up stopping due to “lack of interest”. But she can play a few chords and shows interest when someone plays a guitar.__


  * _Despite Salt being way more calm than Pepper, and more under control, Coriander fears Salt more than she does Pepper._


  * _Coriander enjoys reading fantasy books._
  * _Coriander died in 2005 and died at age 25._
  * _She thinks it's cute when Salt smiles._
  * _She thinks Pepper is just cute in general._
  * _She likes to stay up late and look at the moon and stars._
  * _She likes games such as Harvest Moon and Animal Crossing. She sees them as a break from any kind of violence._



_I hope you enjoy this collection of stories!~_


	2. Meeting Parsley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parsley and Lucidia belong to loverofpiggies AKA the Crayon Queen!

**_Meeting Parsley_ **

Coriander strolled around HQ, bored and tired from her previous mission. The lead officer said she was free to go home, but Cori decided to stay, just in case something came up. That was four hours ago. Coriander thought about clocking out, but she decided that she would just finish her shift normally. “Maybe I should go pick something up from the cafeteria…” She muttered to herself. Anything was better than aimlessly walking around waiting for someone to call her name over the speakers. 

Coriander was in the process of turning back when she heard a stapler not far away. She turned her head to where the sound came from, this time focusing her hearing in that direction. She heard the sound of papers shuffling and then the soft scratch of a pen writing. Completely abandoning her former plans of food, she walked toward the sound, pausing to listen every so often to make sure she was getting closer. It wasn’t long before she found one of the numerous offices scattered around HQ. At the desk sat a lone reaper, one she assumed to be about Rank 5. 

The reaper (She wasn’t going to gender them until she knew their gender for sure. Mistaking Sage for a guy was not one of her best moments.) had good posture from what she could tell. They wore a white eyepatch over their right eye and had a donut-like pupil that was a bright orange-yellow. They wore a cornflower blue button up hood. 

Coriander quietly sat in a chair that sat on the opposite wall of the desk and watched them, trying to gather up some courage to say something. However, they beat her to it. They looked up from their paper. “Is there something you need?” He asked. At least, he sounded like a he. He had a calm but firm tone. He didn’t sound too old, maybe around 19 to 20 years of age, and his voice was smooth. “Oh, um… no, sir.” Coriander replied, silently giving herself a pat on the back when he didn’t correct her pronouns.

He returned his attention to his paper. Coriander kept her gaze on him, trying to find something,  _ anything _ , to say to him. After about 15 minutes, he looked up at her. “Do you mind?” He asked, a bit of frustration now laced in his tone. Coriander blushed an emerald green. She hadn’t been aware that she was staring at him. “Sorry.” She quickly replied, turning her back to him. She was now sitting criss-cross applesauce (Childish way to put it, I know) and mentally stabbing herself. ‘Why why  **_why_ ** did I stare at him? I already did that once down here, and I promised myself I wouldn’t do that again!’ She silently screamed. Then she mentally facepalmed. ‘Of course I did it again. I can’t keep promises!’ She took a deep breath. Maybe she could save this encounter yet. “What’s your name?” She whispered quickly. She heard the pen pause. “Pardon?” He asked. 

Now Coriander  _ really _ wished she just went to get some food. She began to say something, but no words came out. ‘REPLY YOU FRICKIN IDIOT!!!!’ Her mind screamed. “Wh-what’s your name?” She spit out, cursing herself for stuttering. She could feel him judging her. Or maybe that was just her being self conscious. Probably a bit of both. There was a a bit of a pause. “Parsley.” He answered. Then she heard the pen scratching, telling her that he probably returned to his paperwork. “I’m Coriander, but you can call me Cori for short.” Coriander responded, feeling it was only right to introduce herself. The only reply she got was the shuffling of paper.

She stopped trying to talk, getting the vibe that he just wanted it to be quiet. She was beginning to nod off when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Coriander jumped about a mile high. She was not expecting to be touched. She turned around and relaxed when she saw that it was only Parsley. Strange. She didn’t hear him get up. “When do you get off work?” He asked. “7:00 PM.” She replied. Parsley checked the clock. “It’s currently 8:30.” He said, looking down on her. “Is it really!?” She exclaimed as she quickly stood up stumbling a bit on the chair, causing Parsley to step back a foot or two. Coriander looked out the window to check the sun, only to see there was no sun. ‘No sun? Then he’s right…’ She thought. She turned to Parsley. “Thank you for waking me up.” She said, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment. Parsley just shrugged a bit and was on his way. 

Coriander could have sworn she saw him squirt some hand sanitizer onto his hand as he left, but she pushed it off as part of her imagination.  She looked around the now dimly lit hall before going the opposite way he went, reminding herself to bring a watch next time she decided to watch someone do paperwork.


	3. Getting a Pair of Eyes (Meeting Vinegar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is before Coriander becomes a reaper. :)

Coriander walked into the store, hoping she had the right one. “H-hello…?” She called as she approached the front desk. A skeleton with slicked back lavender hair and sunglasses looked up from his book. He grinned when he saw her. “Wowza, haven’t seen you around. What’s your name?” He asked. “Oh… I’m uh… Coriander.” She stuttered, not expecting him to care about her name. “Alright then, Coriander, name’s Vinegar, but my peeps call me Vinny. And you… came in here for a reason right? What’cha need?” Vinegar said, dropping the book and leaning forward, hands under his chin. “Oh, right! I was… um, wondering if this was the eye shop?” Coriander responded, putting that on the list of things she never thought she’d say but did anyway. He grinned wider. “Yep. Feel free to look around some. After all, your pupils say a lot about ya.” He declared. “Okay… thanks…” She muttered.

As she turned, “Vinny” caught sight of the emblem on the back of her white hoodie. “Plannin’ on being a Reaper?” He asked. “Oh! Um… y-yeah, I guess…” Coriander confirmed. “I never would have thought. You don’t seem to be the Reaper type.” Ouch. “Yeah, I guess you would expect someone more confident to be a Reaper.” She responded, trying not to let him get to her. Luckily, Vinegar had nothing to combat this choice of words and Coriander was free to browse.

Coriander looked at the large amount of pupils, looking for ones that were plain, but still colored. She eventually found what she was looking for; green oval pupils. She grabbed the box and looked for one that had only one pupil. No such luck. She took a deep breath and walked up to Vinegar. “Found something?” He said, glancing down at the box in her hands. “Yes… I did, actually…” She set the box on the desk. “May I get a box with only one pupil in it?” Coriander requested. “Sure.” Vinegar replied, grabbing the box. He looked at it. “Green oval, huh?” He set it down. “Go ahead and put that back. I’ll grab ya a singles box.” And with that, Vinegar went to the back. 

Coriander complied and put the box back where she found it. As she waited by the desk, she caught sight of three pictures on the wall beside the desk. She walked over and looked at them. One was Vinegar, another was Vinegar and another skeleton with magic hair, his being red and pulled into a long ponytail as well as a flaming end. The last one was Sage and the red haired skeleton with each other’s arms around their shoulders. They were laughing and seemed to generally be having a good time. ‘I wonder if this was the ‘close friend’ Sage mentioned…’ She thought as she examined the picture. “Enjoying yourself over there?” Vinegar chuckled, freeing her from her train of thought. 

Coriander spun towards him, blushing a fierce emerald. “Y-yes! I mean no! I-I mean…” She never got to say what exactly she meant because she decided to just hide her face in embarrassment instead. Vinegar laughed a bit. “Yeah, sure. Anyway, I have your pupil over here.” She shuffled over to where he was, avoiding eye contact with him. “That’ll be $1.99.” He stated, still smirking a bit. Coriander quickly paid and began to speed walk out of there. “Hey, good luck with the whole Reaper thing!” He called after her. Coriander paused long enough to glance back at him and reply with a shaky “Thanks”, and then exited the store.


End file.
